Imperium of the Arctic
The Imperium of the Arctic announced its DoE on April 21, 2009. Since then it has grown to 14 members and 50,000 total nation strength. CONSTITUTION OF THE IMPERIUM Article I: Admission and Expulsion Section 1: Admission Any nation on the Blue Team (or willing to switch to the Blue Team) is able to join the Imperium, on the condition that they are not in any other alliance and not on bad terms with their former alliance(s) or any alliance. If a nation would like to join the Imperium they must go the offsite forums and must meet the following criteria. i. The Nation must not be on any permanent Zero Infrastructure Lists (ZI) ii. The Nation must not be in any wars at the time of application (Defensive wars will be permitted under certain circumstances). iii. The Nation must submit an application form at the Imperium's offsite forums. The Application must have the following information – Nation Name: Ruler Name: Link to Nation: Previous Alliances: Referred by: iiii. The Nation must read the Imperial Charter. iiiii. A government official must approve the nation’s application. After a nation is approved by a government official, they will change their alliance affiliation to "Imperium of the Arctic". Once a nation has fulfilled these criteria said nation will be an official Member of the Imperium. Section 2: Expulsion At any time any of the member nations of the Imperium may be expelled from the alliance by officials with the power to do so on account of activities that go against the constitution of the Imperium or general misbehavior. Article II: Government of the Imperium The Government of the Imperium is made up of 3 different branches, which operate interdependently with each other. The First branch of government is the "Noble" Branch, the Noble's Triumvirate and the Imperial Cabinet. Next is the Legislative branch made up of the Tribunal and its leader the Princeps. Lastly is the Imperator himself, who operates in separately from the Imperial Branch. Section 1: The Noble Branch There are two parts to the Noble Branch of Government, the Noble Triumvirate and the Imperial Cabinet. Triumvirate: The Noble Triumvirate is a group of three nations that helps serve as the advisors to the emperor and are the leaders of the alliance military organization. The Triumvirs also work with the Ministers to keep the organization of the alliance, and act as moderators on the forums, along with the Minister of Communication. The emperor appoints two of the three triumvirs, who serve for life until resignation. The last triumvir is elected by the People’s Tribunal, but has to be accepted by the emperor as a legal choice. Imperial Cabinet: The Imperial Cabinet is a staff that controls the day-to-day operations of the government; such as accepting/rejecting membership applications or setting up trade/tech deals with other alliances. The Imperial Cabinet is made up of seven Ministries. Each Ministry is led by a minister, who is appointed by the Imperator and serves for life or until (s)he resigns. 1. The Ministry of Internal Affairs (MIA): The Ministry of Internal Affairs controls the day-to-day operations of the forums, such as accepting membership applications or setting up elections, and making sure the alliance runs smoothly in general. They are also tasked with the control and moderation of the forums and the alliance IRC channel (#iota) 2. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs (MFA): The Ministry of Foreign Affairs controls the foreign affairs of the Imperium. The duties of this Ministry include drafting and signing new treaties and assigning ambassadors to other alliances. 3. The Ministry of Economics (MoE): The Ministry of Economics controls all economic affairs of the Imperium. The duties of this Ministry include making sure that younger nations have good trades, and optimizing their resources. The MoE is also responsible for all tech trading and banking in the Alliance. 4. The Ministry of Recruitment (MoR): The Ministry of Recruitment controls the recruitment into the Imperium and makes sure that members are actively recruiting new members and organizing them, or, in some cases, stopping recruitment efforts. 5. The Ministry of Education (MoEd): The Ministry of Education is in charge of informing new players on ways to get the most out of their nation through posting helpful guides, strategies, tips, and tricks. The Ministries are led by Ministers, who have the ability to appoint deputy ministers to help carry out their duties if they prove to be to much to handle. Section 2: The Legislative Branch: Imperial Tribunal: The Imperial Tribunal is the collection of all members of the alliance into one group. The Imperial Tribunal serves as the parliament for the Imperium and most important decisions such as declarations of war or treaties must be put to a vote in the Imperial Tribunal. The Tribunal also has the power to veto any and all decisions made by the Imperial Cabinet and the Noble's Triumvirate, but the Imperator will decide whether the veto is passed. Any member may bring up a proposal in the Tribunal. Praetor(s): The Praetor or Praetors are the leaders of the Imperial Tribunal and serve to make sure the Tribunal works smoothly. The Praetors cannot propose any legislature themselves and during a scenario in which tie-breaking is required they will make the breaking vote as one group. The membership of the Praetor group will be scaled as the alliance grows, but must always be an odd number to ensure there is never a tiebreak scenario in the praetorship itself. The Praetors serve for 2 months and are elected by the Tribunal. Section 3: The Imperator The Imperator acts as the leader of the alliance, whom all government official answers to. The Imperator has the power to veto any proposal made by the government staff, but that veto may be overturned by a two-thirds vote of the Tribunal. The Imperator must also approve any treaty, war declaration, or amendment to the charter, but this can also be vetoed. If the Imperator should ever resign, then he must appoint a successor to take over as Imperator. If none is appointed prior to the Imperator's departure, the Tribunal will elect an Imperator. In the interim, the Triumvirate will collectively hold the powers of the Imperator. Article III: Elections, Vetoes and Votes of No Confidence Section 1: Elections & Appointments There are several elected positions within the Imperium. The Praetors will be elected for two months each with staggering in the election to make sure that an older group remains, who knows how to handle business in their position. The Triumvirs who are appointed must be reappointed or a new triumvir chosen every 3 months with staggering in-between to make sure that an older triumvir remains. The office of elected Triumvir is put to a general election every three months. Section 2: Vetoes Both the Imperator and the Tribunal have the power to veto any decision set out by the other. The Tribunal requires a 2/3rds vote to be able to veto, and can overturn the Imperator's veto with another 2/3rds vote. The Imperator, however, cannot overturn a veto without the permission of the Triumvirate and the minister whose office the matter pertains to. Section 3: Votes of No Confidence At any time during the career of a government official excluding the Imperator, the Tribunal or any other government body or official may bring to the attention of the People that said government official isn’t performing the task that they were elected or appointed to do adequately. The Tribunal can then have a vote and with a civil majority that government member is then removed from his position and banned from that position for the next term. Article IV: Imperial Armed Forces Section 1: Army Service All member nations of the Imperium must serve under the Imperial Armed Forces during wartime. There is no excuse for not serving. Deserters will be blacklisted from the alliance, and shall be publicly ridiculed. Section 2: Army Command Structure The Army will be led by the Noble Triumvirate, who answer to the Imperator. The Triumvirs control the Legions, which are the units that the Imperial Armed Forces are broken down into. They are divided by nation strength. The Legions will name themselves, and elect a division leader who reports to the Triumvirs. Section 3: Declarations of War All aggressive declarations of war must be approved by the Imperator, the Tribune and the Triumvirate. If either of these parties does not wish to declare war, then the declaration of war cannot pass. If, however, the Imperium is attacked or is obligated by treaty to aid another alliance, the Imperium is automatically in a state of war with the offending alliance. A referendum is to be held after a week has passed since the outbreak of war, and in said referendum the Imperator, the Tribune and the Triumvirate will decide on whether to continue the war. If the decision is made to end the war, diplomats of the Imperium will do their best to seek a peace with the belligerent alliance, but if no acceptable peace terms can be reached, the war shall continue. Section 4: Zero Infrastructure and Nuclear Weaponry The Imperium reserves the right to use nuclear weaponry, but will never perform a nuclear first strike; and the Imperium will reserve the right to ZI under extreme circumstances, but will never use the tactics of Permanent ZI or Eternal ZI. Article V: Martial Law At a time of crisis the Imperator has the ability to declare martial law on the entire alliance. Declarations of Peace or the signing of treaties can be declared made at will. During this period of extreme famine of order, members can refer to the special "Martial Law Charter" if they have concerns about the workings of the government under martial law. Article VI: Amendments All articles in the IOTA charter may be amended at any time. Any member with a spot on the Tribunal (all of them) may submit his/her proposal to the Tribunal. If the tribunal approves the change, then the amendment passes along to the Imperator and his Triumvirate, where they will deliberate as one group. They may veto the proposal, but the Tribunal may overturn the veto with a 2/3rd vote in favor of the proposal. Category:Blue team alliances Category:Alliances